


A Look Right

by Clockwork



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork





	A Look Right

It wasn't often that Arthur met a girl that truly got his heart racing, but the one at the bar was doing a damn fine job of it and he hadn't even spoken to her. Glossy black hair that fell to the small of her back, curves delicate rather than pronounced, and legs that seemed to go on forever. Maybe it wasn't the girl herself though but the sleek and stylish Donna Karan little black jersey dress she wore. The skirt fell to just below the knee, the neckline modest, and the entire effect was one of well heeled and very well dressed.

She was exquisite.

Taking the direct approach, Arthur had slid up beside her at the bar, ordered two of whatever she was having and introduced himself. Some found it too forward, others contrived. The gods were smiling on Arthur that day and she smiled, taking his hand and lingering even after the shake. The night was looking up, and Arthur was finding the anger he'd been feeling for two hours while they waited for their contact was fading. If the man flaking on them had led to meeting this girl then it was entirely worth it.

A first drink led to another. By the time Arthur ordered the third round they had moved from the bar to a corner booth, and the girl was settled onto his lap rather than the leather seat. It didn't matter than his silk tie was crumbled in the booth beside him, or the precise creases in his trousers would need to be repressed. It wasn't often that Arthur allowed himself these indulgences, and he wasn't passing up on this one. Not when her hair twined around his fingers like silk, and her mouth was capable of such heat and perfection all at the same time. A bomb could have gone off near Arthur's head and he wouldn't have heard a sound, though he did manage to catch the sound of flesh against wood - though he had missed the double throat clearing that had proceeded it.

The women jerked, turning to look at the intruder, though Arthur knew without seeing who it was.

"Dom, right, uhmmm, he didn't show. I should have called you but I got distracted and..."

"Look to your right."

That was all the extractor said, staring at the pair with an odd expression that only served to confuse Arthur more.

"Pardon?"

"Look. To. Your. Right."

Brow furrowed, a heavy frown curving his full, kiss reddened lips, Arthur did as he was told. The edge of a mirror reflected his own rumpled appearance back at him.

Along with the visage of a very amused man perched on Arthur's lap.

Shoving the man to the side, Arthur scrambled out of the booth, tie forgotten and the slight buzz he'd been enjoying evaporating.

"Arthur, meet Eames. He's the forger I was telling you about." Again that hard struggle not to laugh and it was obvious on Cobb's face.

"No hard feelings, Love?"

Arthur didn't dare look back.

"Screw you both," he muttered, storming out of the bar.


End file.
